Operation: FANNY
by LivexxxLaughxxxLove
Summary: Patton's thirteenth birthday is quickly approaching. Unfortunately for him, the girl he loves still hates him. Will he win Fanny's heart before he completely forgets her? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: F.A.N.N.Y.**

**Friend**

**And**

**Nemesis**

**Needs**

**You**

* * *

She hates me. I know she does. Fanny hates everyone! Well, she hates everyone of the male gender. I just so happen to be one of them. There's

no way she feels any differently about me than she does about every boy. If she did she would have given some sort of sign. She would have said

or done something to let me know that I'm special. I must not be special.

I'm running out of time. My 13th birthday is this December. It's quickly approaching, and I know Numbuh86 can't wait to decommission me. I'm in a

really bad spot. I only have three weeks left to make that girl fall in love with me.

She's so stubborn! She won't even admit to being my friend. How am I supposed to get her to love me? Hmmmm, this is tricky, but I know Fanny

isn't completely heartless. As much as I hate to admit it, she once fell completely head over heels for Numbuh 19th Century. I hate hat kid. What

does he have that I don't? God! I'm getting all worked up over nothing. Rick's no longer a threat. He was decommissioned years ago for technically

being over the age of 13.

I still can't believe she kissed him! Why? He's a sexist dork. Well, if you think about, those two are really similar. But what happened to detesting

all boys? I don't think I'll ever figure out the workings of Fanny's mind! When it comes to boys that girl is definitely playing games!

That's it! I've decided I need a plan. There's not enough time in the world to let romantic events flow naturally between us. This will involve stealth,

intelligence, and dirty tricks. She wants to play games now, does she? Well let's play!

* * *

**Obviously, I don't own. If I did, it wouldn't be fan-fiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I've had writers block, school stuff, and back-to-back illnesses. But that's all behind us! I look forward to submitting**

** new chapters. I wanted to make this perfect! I'll try harder from now on, promise!**

* * *

**12:30 PM ** "Patton, _what_ in the world do you think you're _doing_?"

"Well _I_ thought it was pretty obvious, but, if I _must_ tell you, I'm giving flowers to the girl I love."

Maybe I could've gone home in one piece if I hadn't used a witty retort.

* * *

**1:00 PM** God! That girl has a nasty left hook! And that isn't even her dominant _hand _for crying out loud! Is she really a girl? Is she even

_human_? I'm not so sure anymore. But I've got to say, this makes me love her even more!

* * *

**1:10 PM ** This is _seriously_ embarrassing. My reputation is at stake. I'm in the moon base's hospital for being hit. By a girl. A _GIRL_! A girl

who's almost a year younger than me. The hospital. She sent me to the friggin hospital! What an operative!

* * *

**1:30 PM** That was painful. That was really painful, both physically and emotionally. She scared my ego. Badly. That's hurtful. _And_ she

messed up my face, my beautiful, beautiful face.

* * *

**1:55 PM** I wonder if she'll send me a get well soon card. She really did a number on me. Maybe she'll feel so guilty about it that she'll

come visit to tell me how sorry she is in person. Yeah right! And Neil Armstrong was the first man on the moon. Ha-ha! Who do adults

think they're fooling? Everyone knows that we kids were the first and only people on the moon. Some imagination I have!

* * *

**2:30 PM** I know the drugs should have knocked me out a long time ago, but I'm only slightly groggy at the moment. I've got my eyes

closed because I want the nurses to think I'm asleep; who needs a million seven year old nurse apprentices bothering him or her while

he or she is trying to recuperate? I need time to think, and I can't have those pesky 2nd graders snooping around while I'm doing it.

* * *

**2:51 PM** Why's the door opening? Can't those doctors see that I'm sleeping? Wait, that's not a doctor. Or a nurse. Oh! What's she

doing here? She looks upset. I had better fake sleep before she notices that my eyes aren't fully closed. I wonder what she wants. She's

the one who knocked me out in the first place. She's coming closer. Something tells me things are going to get very interesting.

* * *

**3:04 PM** Wow! Oh wow! I know it happened, but I still can't bring myself to believe it! Fanny really is a girl! Under all of that hatred,

she's actually pretty sweet. To think that girl would be so concerned and apologetic. Unfortunately, she wasn't exposing her soft side to

me. She did believe I was sedated at the time. It still counts. What she did definitely counts in my book. I can still feel her warmth with

me.

* * *

**3:14 PM** I hope her lip gloss stain _never_ comes off my cheek.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! R&R plz ;-3 ! I'd love to get some feedback, constructive criticism accepted! Note: All sentence fragments in this story**

** were done on purpose to create emphasis. **


End file.
